


Behind Closed Doors

by RNoodles



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Dragon/Human, F/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, dragon - Freeform, dragon/dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Lord Aevaren takes time with Sir Erri to help clear her mind in what’s hopefully a private escapade.





	Behind Closed Doors

“The surrounding nations have proven competent when banned together,” a proud voice carried from a regal silver-scaled dragon as she sat before the other four lords, “however Mog remains in pieces and the crescent seems to have their own mixed motives.”

A brassy-scaled dragon with colorful silks drawn from his snout in a luxurious veil and down his body leaned in to examine the map before them. “My whispers tell us there are those that align with King Vollenth there but there are just as many loyal to their religion. It would seem that those in power use religion to enforce that power. They could be swayed.”

A dragon who’s scales shone like newly minted copper pieces cocked her head. “You could do so, but rumors of Sythris living could spread like a plague. Relying on their religion could lose us the crescent.”

The largest of the five, a dragon who’s scales shimmered with the richest of gold, pondered the situation, bringing the room’s attention to the fifth and final lord. “Lord Aevaren. What are your thoughts about Carmarthen’s battle-readiness?”  
________________________________________

Cool mountain wind brushed Sir Erri’s claws as he stood at the edge of the keep’s aerie. The large “hangar” kept open wide for the larger dragons to make it in. His wings ruffled in the chilly air, shivering in his tarnished copper scales as he traced over the singe gold and silver scales on his wrist. A pair of goggles sat on his head just above his eyes. 

The aerie was built with many levels, knights in their leisure time would come to watch him here, both dragon and rider. It was not long before a familiar attendant approached the dragon. “Sir Erri, are you prepared to receive the new cadets?”

He could never hide his smile. “Bring in tha lit’le ones. I’m ready when they are.”

In moments a small army of fledglings was amassed at his feet. They sat wide-eyed before him, their combined coloration as if someone emptied a coin purse all over the stone floor. 

“Attention cadets!” His voice called over the minor rabble. Their squeaks silenced, scattered laughter from the knights in the cave echoed. 

“Today yer all takin yer first steps to bein in tha Companions of Bahamut. Now who here knows what that all means?”

A little gold hatchling reared back in a show of tiny claws. “Shiny armor!”

Sir Erri snorted. “It can mean that. It also can mean bein a part a the longest livin order of dragons an dragon-kin! Yer bond between dragon an rider is one of the most treasured things you’ll ever have. And its important that you know how to carry yourself on yer own two wings.”

With a flick of his snout, he let his goggles fall over his eyes.   
________________________________________

Lord Aevaren sat among the other four dragon lords in council. Her great wings remained folded back over her storied hide, bronzed with tales of victory carved into its toughness. 

Despite her attempts at focusing on the battle plans before her, a buzzing at the back of her head kept her distracted. A kind of burning that kept her mind away from the meeting. 

She tried to keep her mind set at the task at hand. Crescent politics? Divisions of power? That means… something about less morale? Wooden pieces on a map. Thousand soldiers per hand carved piece. 

Erri was to teach hatchlings to fly today. If this meeting wasn’t going on she would be there alongside him. With a soft sigh her mind wandered to the way he cared for those raised by the order. What about their own hatchlings someday? What color scales would they bear?-

“Lord Aevaren?” The gold dragon’s voice boomed again. 

Aevaren blinked herself out of her mind. “Yes, Lord Braxxar.”

“How quickly can we expect Carmarthen to mobilize?”

She forced her focus onto the map before her. “With their skirmishes on the western front to keep propaganda churning, their eastern front would be slow to prepare. We would have better chances there.”

Lord Braxxar nodded, and began to speak. Aevaren’s thoughts slowly became fuzzy again. That buzzing persisted, and her brow furrowed as she stares into the map.  
________________________________________

“-and keep yer wings loose, ya don’t want ta plunge yerself right into the ground.”

Sir Erri crouched with his wings spread wide as a number of tiny dragons attempted to do the same to varying success. He then stood and walked around the group. One silver hatchling was having an especially tough time with her wings growing faster than the rest of her. A gentle claw steadied her again as she looked up to him. 

“Good work Alaye, you’ve been practicing haven’t ya?” She gave the dragon a chipper nod as two other hatchlings near the front began to chase after and antagonize each other with claws clacking on stone and little snaps of jaws at each other. One of them ran headfirst into a much larger dragon they absolutely were not paying attention to. 

“OI! Delf, Zala, front and center!” Erri’s voice boomed as the two hatchlings slunk forward with their tails and wings drooping.

Erri’s attention was momentarily split as he watched his love enter the aerie, soaring in on powerful wings. As a Lord of Battle she commanded the room’s presence, drawing the attention of the relaxing knights who watched the small flight school. He only melted a moment more before returning his attention to the little ones before him. “Since these two think they don’t need to practice their form, we’re going to have a little exam for them.”

As he spoke he unfurled his wings, winking at Aevaren who rolled over onto her side across from him. The little hatchlings swarmed to either side leaving the two troublemakers in the middle. 

“Delf and Zala, take your flight stances.”

The two hatchlings kept their wings out, but kept their heads in an awkward spot to catch the wind. Erri opened his wings further. “And, begin!”

He brought them both through a downstroke that carried himself back a few paces. The gust scattered the two hatchlings all the way back and they thudded against Aevaren’s belly safely, giggling. Erri was soon swarmed by a minor horde of the things, all squeaking for his attention. Aevaren lowered her massive head to set the little ones on their feet, watching her lover get attacked by the little ones with a smile to herself.  
________________________________________

The little hatchlings protested as their attendants scooped them up. “Don’t worry! You’ll all be back before ya know it. Sir Erri isn’t going anywhere.”

Aevaren moved to his side, tucking in a most sizable loaf. Next to each other the difference in their sizes was more exaggerated. Erri was a good deal larger than your average horse, and loosed the longer courier saddle from his back to set it aside, and tilted his head up to let his goggles fall back. Aevaren was a good deal larger than an elephant. Her tail curled beneath his to wrap alongside him, and tuck him closer to her. She lowered her head to nuzzle him. 

“How is the order’s finest flight instructor?” Her voice strong, weathered, her adoration for him couldn’t help but come through. 

“Oh, livin the life a luxury every damn day. Must be a huge boost a ego for ya to have caught my affections, yer only a Lord o Battle yea?”

She closed her eyes and laughed, the sound rolling through her like a thunderstorm. Erri let himself melt against her, feeling her joy. 

“Do you think the Wind Tunnel is effective for teaching hatchlings?”

“Its effective for makin em happy. I get points for that right?”

She paused, snorted, and sighed against him. “Yes. You get points for that. 

“Erri.. I need help with.. combat practice.”

“Combat practice? I mean, I can help but what do ya need? I can’t say I’m as trained.”

Her tail curled to bring him closer. “You’ve been trained by me. Would you meet me in one of the training rooms?”

“Aye, can do that.” He began to move when her tail curled around him tighter. 

“A few more minutes.”

Leaning to her side, he nodded. “Aye. A few more minutes.”  
________________________________________

Erri trotted through the practice rooms. The clanking of metal on metal resounded through the hall, and the occasional magic-driven explosion shook the floor. The doors were sized so both dragons and their riders could enter with ease, and a handful of rooms were built to accommodate more than one dragon. 

The former knight entered one room made less for dragons to do combat, but more for them to observe. To compare to a human they might find this room the size of a large closet, with wooden practice dummies set in a row, each with their own notches and arrows stuck in them. It was just long enough for Erri to fit tip to tail. 

He could hear steps of a larger dragon behind him as he entered, then a force suddenly pressed him to his belly. The door shut, and Aevaren kept him pinned beneath her, as if she intended to mount him. 

“I have been distracted all day.” Her words came in a hiss, “you’re going to help me get passed this so I can focus.”

Erri struggled beneath her. Her back legs kept his from kicking out, and her front legs kept his forward. Her tail slapped down on his and tightened around him as she nipped at his neck more fiercely. 

“Aye, but we’re in the training hall where everyone’s gonna hear us,” he smirked up to her.

“Then we better stay quiet.” She hissed back, huffing with pent up excitement as his so familiar grassy scent met her nostrils.

“Is this gonna be like that time at Drusus? Where we played enemies to lovers on the battlefield?”

“It will be like half the time at Drusus. We are going to make an Erri-shaped indent in the floor.” She ran her tongue along his neck as he bit his lip, holding back a moan. 

“Ah, you’re getting better at using that tongue?”

“I’m going to reach down, and when I do I’m going to feel a cock there.” She hissed again, and let him up just enough to claw down his belly to find the head of his cock. A sigh of a moan rolled through her body as she rolled with him, shaking the floor and decimating some of the practice dummies. 

Erri was pinned beneath her, in the smaller space her back pressed to the ceiling. He snapped his jaws back at her in play as she eyed her prize between his legs, his heavy length. 

“That’s right, just this and I can get on with my day,” she assured herself as he cocked his brow. 

“If I had ta make a guess, we aren’t doing just round of this, love.”

His retort made her snarl a softer, controlled snarl, melting into a knowing smirk. She let her tail fall against the doors as she let her slit sit atop his girth, trapping it between their bodies. Moving her bulk in shorter motions, she ground against his cock. 

“Ya know- ah-“ Erri gasped, pressing back against her as he pressed his head to her neck. “I do love the kinda woman that can split me in two.”

“I would never want to break you in half,” she stifled her moans as she grinded him into the floor, the mats letting hims slide until he met the wall. 

“I’d just break you enough to keep you in my bed all day.” Her claws set to either side of him, his head lifting to her’s.

“Ah well that’s not so bad now is it?” He teased back with a buck. She retorted with a low growl and forced her hips down harder, Erri’s eyes shut tight as a short moan escaped his mouth. Her slick heat slipped up and down his shaft, lubricating him as she teased him. 

“Just like Drusus,” she hissed, nuzzling his snout as her jaws stayed parted in a heated pant. 

“Half of Drusus,” he spoke, and caught his moan in his chest as she drove herself down his length in one strong drop of her hips. The door shook on its hinges as he felt wooden beams crack and bend beneath him. His claws pressed into her smoother chest making her sigh with want as she took his entire length, her hips sitting atop his. Pleased, her eyes fluttered closed. Erri panted harder, trapped, and desperately tried to roll his hips. Aevaren gazed down to him, letting a single claw trickle over his chest, her need just beginning to feel sated. 

“Which scar was it-“ Erri panted, “which scar was the dragon slayer of Gortyn Pass?”

Leaning back with a softer moan, Aevaren exposed more of her belly to him, where a white streak etched into her scales. In the process she rolled her hips back drawing a satisfied sigh from Erri. 

“Is that all you wanted?” She asked with a breathless smile. 

“For you to get started? Aye,”

“Mmm, tricky dragon.” Her body tensed, muscles showing more as she lifted her hips and dropped them down her length again. The door shuddered and beams cracked further beneath Erri as he held in a moan. 

“You asked for this,” his words came more stilted as he tried to keep quiet. 

“I did, do I seem regretful?” With a small kiss to his snout she lifted her hips in a smaller rhythm, sending tremors through the ground as she began to ride him in earnest. Her hips rolled to take his length, heated passage tightening around his hard cock as her claws dug into the mats. 

“Not one bit-“ Erri breathed as his hips moved in rhythm with her’s. Holding him back against the wall, she picked up her pace. His claws raked down her belly making her hips sway, and she took him faster. Feeling her drip down his length he moaned, less restrained, and she nipped at his neck in punishment. 

“Not too loud,” she hissed as she pounded down on him harder, taking more and more of his full length with each drop of her hips. 

“Aye its the moaning we have ta worry about,” he gazed up to her, huffing, and attempted to slip out from beneath her only to be met by firm resistance. 

“No. I want this first.” She spoke more lovingly than she did angrily, a moan escaping her jaws as she ground the tip of his dick deep inside her. She could feel him leak precum freely, feel each heated throb as she dropped her hips down his dick again and again. 

Debris from the dummies began to rattle on the ground, and every other forceful pounding shook the door. Her thrusts began to get desperate as he felt her tighten around him less rhythmically, feeling her grow closer. 

“You do know someone’s trainin just on the other side of this wall?” He teased her, huffing as she rode him. 

“Then don’t break the wall.” She nuzzled his neck harder, moaning against him as she broke into a brutal pounding. Aevaren shook the floor with every rock of her hips and made the door rattle on its hinges. Erri let another moan loose as he felt the floor crack further, and felt himself drop a few inches. 

“Almost- fucking- there-“ she cursed, trying to keep her climax from eluding her. She tightened around his shaft and ground her hips at the end of every drop, squeezing out as much pleasure as she could as her lover raked down her belly.

“Just imagine,” Erri spoke softer, beneath each moan of her’s, “one push of that door an anyone could see us here, up against this wall, fuckin our brains out and neither of us would stop.”

As he ran his tongue along her neck she huffed, her pounding becoming frenzied as she bashed him into the floor. “Damn right we wouldn’t stop.”

With a gasp and a fierce snarl she slammed her hips down on him once more, grinding harshly as she reached her climax. She made a mess between them, her wetness at this size so gratuitous, and soaked the mats beneath them. Erri gasped as he thrust back, feeling his cock enveloped by her. Each stroke sending him to his climax as he felt his thick cock tense up and release inside her, completely unrestrained as each heated load filled her. 

Erri’s climax made her shudder with pleasure atop him as she held him possessively. Gasping desperately she ground against his cock and rode out their shared pleasure together, and finally their climaxes waned. 

Atop Erri, Aevaren huffed as she stayed impaled on his still hard cock. Erri groaned as he stayed pressed to her, claws tracing along her belly as they settled together in their afterglow. 

“Is that better now?” Erri asked with a more intimate tone of voice, doting on her lovingly. 

She sighed with a shudder. “Better. But I want to do one more thing while I have you in my claws. The first half of Drusus.”

He cocked his brow again, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet.”

She squeezed his cock inside her, drawing a louder than intended moan from her lover. “I can feel you are.”

“Can you help me out?”

“Of..?” It took a moment for it to dawn on her, and her shocked expression drew laughter from her lover, and then from herself as the two tried to stifle their laughter together. 

The dragon lifted herself from him and helped free him from the new indent in the floor. The two looked at it, Aevaren mortified by it. “I did not actually mean to make this happen-“

Erri snorted, “you mean yer not proud of yer quality work here?”

She pondered, nodded. “Unintentional, but proud.”

“You didn’t even leave a crater in Drusus!”

“No, that is your crater and you will have to send for the damages.”

“Oh I will now?” He leaned against her and nuzzled her neck. She nuzzled the top of his head. 

“Do not worry, I will make it up to you.”

With a happier sigh her form changed, and in moments a human stood before Erri, lithe and muscular, totally nude. The dragon lowered his head to her human shape where she embraced him. “I know you will, love.”  
________________________________________

Aevaren stepped beneath her dragon, fingertips trailing under his belly to send a full bodied shudder through him. His cock still hung heavy, hard, large balls enticingly heavy just behind. She let her fingertips find his length and stroke, giving a warmer smile as she watched his claws dig into the mats. Still slick with a combination of their juices, she clasped both hands around his thick cock and pumped them in slow motions from the tip all the way to the base. Erri slumped forward with a huff, letting his face fall on the mat as he kept his back legs up for Aevaren to fit beneath him. She could feel the power in his whole body as he huffed, as she handled this most sensitive area of his whole body. 

Keeping intimately close, she leaned into kiss the broad head of his dick, attempting to take him into her mouth as she stroked lower down his cock handling the base more than the tip. The dragon shuddered as she handled him, and began to leak from the tip of his cock. She smiled to herself and leaned into her stroking, letting the head drift over her shoulders to reach his balls. With groping, rolling motions she handled him, she squeezed and massaged his balls to draw constricted moans from her lover, feeling his shaft throb and gratuitous precum leak down her back. 

Pulling back, she stroked the shaft more, feeling him throb with need more and more. Erri glanced up at a wooden dummy not to far from where his head lay, and the chuckle reverberated through his body. 

“What are you planning back there?” Aevaren asked as she continued to work his dick, slow, thorough strokes with both hands as she kissed his tip where she could. 

“Invadin forces Aevaren, is the weapon primed?” He spoke between sighs, his lover working him up in a gentler way. 

“The weapon? What do you mean-“ Erri flexed his cock making it jump in her hands and bop her cheek. She laughed, giving the head another kiss. 

“We got limited time before they get here! Is the weapon ready down there?” He glanced back between his legs to see her drenched in his precum working his shaft, the sight was so alluring it made his cock throb harder. 

“Almost ready-“ she played back, working his shaft with light and fast strokes, then back to heavy and slow strokes. Feeling his member heat up she switched to faster, then feeling him ease down she switched to heavy and slow. With each switch she felt his climax nearing, and became more and more built up as she worked his dick.

“There’s only-“ he gasped, the switch between the two was doing a number on him. His back arched as she felt him moan. “-so much time.”

“Weapon armed-“ she teased again, stroking the head of his cock exclusively, drawing out an involuntary moan. One of his back legs lifted up only to come back down, pleasure flooding the dragon’s brain as she jerked him. 

His heavy cock hardened, heated up dramatically. Instantly she moved, squeezing his balls in one arm and jerking his cock with the other as the head aimed at the dummy ahead. Erri gasped and thrust into her stroking, his heavy balls tensing up in her hold, and she felt the pulse of his cock. His release came explosively, cumming hard against the wooden practice dummy, enough to topple it over. He snarled triumphantly as Aevaren moved to take the rest of his loads, jerking him through his climax and well into his afterglow, demanding every drop from him. She was well soaked as she stroked his hard shaft, taking joy in his sounds as he tried to keep quiet. 

Erri toppled onto his side with a thud. With a wave of her hands Aevaren was clean, and as a dragon curled around him in his afterglow. 

“But ya need one more-“

“Hush,” she spoke gently. “I can think clearly now. I wanted that and I wanted you. Now give me you.” 

Entwining his tail with her’s, he rested with her. Sighing as her head came atop his, curled up in the destroyed training room.


End file.
